2000–01 Pittsburgh Penguins season
The 2000-2001 Pittsburgh Penguins season was the team's 34th in the National Hockey League. The team played 82 games for new coach Ivan Hlinka, who replaced Herb Brooks, who stepped down to remain a scout with the team. Offseason Herb Brooks resigned as coach at the end of the previous season, but remained with the team as a scout. Ivan Hlinka succeeded Brooks as head coach. Former Penguin Joe Mullen became an assistant coach along with his former teammate Randy Hillier. Regular season The Penguins opened the regular season by splitting a two-game series against the Nashville Predators in Japan. On December 9, 2000, it was announced by owner Mario Lemieux that he intended to come back as a player. Lemieux returned to the ice on December 27, 2000. Prior to the game, his #66 banner was lowered from the rafters of the Mellon Arena with son Austin watching. Lemieux scored a goal and set up two others (including one on his first shift), and the Penguins won, 5-0 over the Toronto Maple Leafs. Prior to Lemieux's return, the Penguins were 15-14-6-1. After his comeback, the Penguins went 27-14-3-2 for a regular season record of 42-28-9-3 and a third place finish in the Atlantic Division for a playoff spot. The Penguins were shut out only once all year (October 28 vs. the New Jersey Devils). Only New Jersey scored more goals than Pittsburgh during the regular season. Jaromir Jagr had a stellar year, leading the team in goals (52), assists (69) and points (121); Alexei Kovalev had the best season in his career, finishing with 44 goals and 51 assists for 95 points; Martin Straka finished second on the team in assists (68) and had 27 goals for 95 points; Robert Lang had 32 goals and 48 assists for 80 points; and in just 43 games, Lemieux had 35 goals and 41 assists for 76 points. Final standings Game log Playoffs Eastern Conference Quarter-finals The Penguins opened the playoffs against the Washington Capitals. It was their sixth meeting in the playoffs. The Penguins were shut out in game one, 1-0. Lemieux scored a goal and an assist in game two, won 2-1 by the Penguins. Newcomer Johan Hedberg shut out the Capitals in game three. The Capitals won game four in overtime, 4-3. However, game winning goals by Lemieux and Martin Straka in games five and six won the series for the Penguins, 4 games to 2. Eastern Conference Semi-finals The Penguins played the Buffalo Sabres in the conference semi-finals. The Penguins won game one by the score of 3-0 and game two by the score of 3-1. The Sabres won the next three games, pushing the Penguins to elimination. However, overtime winning goals by Straka and Darius Kasparaitis in games six and seven won the series for the Penguins. Game seven was Dominik Hasek's last game as a Sabre; he would sign with the Detroit Red Wings in the offseason. Eastern Conference Finals The Penguins and the New Jersey Devils split the first two games of the series before the Devils took games three, four, and five to eliminate the Penguins. Player stats Skaters Note: '''GP' = Games played; G''' = Goals; '''A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes'' Goaltenders Note: GP = Games Played; GS = Games Started; MIN = Minutes played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; GA = Goals Against; GAA = Goals Against Average; SA = Shots Against; SV = Saves; SV% = Save Percentage; SO = Shutouts |} |} Awards and records Milestones Making their NHL debuts in 2000-2001 were the following: Roman Simicek, Toby Petersen, Billy Tibbetts, Greg Crozier, and Johan Hedberg. Awards Broadcaster Mike Lange was also awarded the Foster Hewitt Memorial Award in 2001, thus securing his induction into the broadcaster's wing of the Hockey Hall of Fame. Jaromir Jagr, Alexei Kovalev, and Mario Lemieux were all selected to participate in the 2001 NHL All-Star Game. Lemieux captained the North American All-Stars and scored two points. Kovalev was a reserve for the World All-Stars and also scored two points. Jagr was voted as a starter for the World All-Stars, but could not play due to an injury. Transactions The Penguins were involved in the following transactions during the 2000-2001 season: ;Trades ;Free agents signed with Pittsburgh ;Signed with new team Personnel Draft picks The Penguins selected the following players at the 2000 NHL Entry Draft at the Pengrowth Saddledome in Calgary: Farm teams The Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins of the AHL finished second in the Mid-Atlantic Division with a record of 36-33-9-2 record. They defeated the Syracuse Crunch, Philadelphia Phantoms and Hershey Bears to win the Robert W. Clarke Trophy as Western Conference playoff champions. They lost to the Saint John Flames in six games in the Calder Cup Finals. John Slaney won the Eddie Shore Award as defenseman of the year. The ECHL's Wheeling Nailers finished last overall with a record of 24-40-8. See also *2000–01 NHL season References * External links Category:Pittsburgh Penguins seasons Category:2000 in hockey Category:2001 in hockey